Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an image pickup apparatus such as a single-lens reflex camera, and more particularly, to an image pickup apparatus including a mechanism that controls a bounce phenomenon of a rotating mirror.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional quick return mirror mechanism, such as a single-lens reflex camera, rotates a main mirror and a sub mirror in and out of an optical path of an image pickup optical system at high speed. Each mirror abuts against a stopper provided on a mirror box to be positioned at a predetermined stop position in an image pickup optical path, and to guide a light to a finder optical system and a focus detecting unit.
Rotating the mirror from outside of the image pickup optical path to inside thereof quickly in the quick return mirror causes collision between the mirror and the stopper. The collision generates a phenomenon in which the mirror bounces (hereinafter referred to as “mirror bounce”). The mirror bounce increases a time to stabilize a finder image and delays focus detection.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 09-274249 discloses a configuration as an example of a method to control the mirror bounce that a mirror contacts a movable inertia body so as to decrease a bounce of the mirror. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-160211 also discloses a configuration that a vibration suppressing member abuts against a mirror during the mirror bounce so as to suppress the bounce.
However, the conventional art disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 09-274249 is complicated and thus increases in a size and cost of an apparatus. The conventional art disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-160211 also suppresses an elastic deformation vibration of the mirror using a simple configuration, but bounce suppressing effect is inadequate because energy consumption is failed to be considered.